Alone in the Darkness known as School
by Angelstreasure
Summary: modern timesErik is finally going to school, but it's not all it's cracked up to be. Between incompent teachers, and the students hating him, Erik is miserable. And one day, he cracks.
1. School's In

_Alone in the Darkness Known as School_

Disclaimer: we do not own The Phantom of The Opera

A/N: This story was written with my friend Hannah( MimiAngelChica). This takes place in modern times but using the same characters and situations. Warning: Implied Child abuse.

Chapter 1: School's In!

"Pick it up, you useless lump! PICK IT UP!" Clarisse Destler screamed at her startled son. Erik had walked through the door just in time for his mother to accuse him of breaking a beautiful China vase.

"But I just got here" said Erik. "How could I break it?"

"How should I know? Anyway, you're the one who broke it, and you're the one who'll pay for it! NOW PICK IT UP!" She then raised her fist. Erik flinched and reached for a broom to sweep up the mess.

"I'm going out." His mother said. "Stay here and DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!." She then left, slamming the door behind her.

Erik's sister Jamie walked in, laughing spitefully. "Like, thanks! For cleaning up that vase that I broke!" She then strode over to her mother's antique porcelain doll sitting on the fireplace. It was their mother's most prized possession. "Like, Oops! Silly me!" Jamie giggled as she knocked it over. "My mistake!" With that, she strode off.

Muttering angrily, Erik proceeded to clean up the smashed doll as well as the vase. After he was finished, he escaped to his room.

In reality, it was an attic. The room had no air conditioning or heat; it just took the temperature of outside. So in this case, the lukewarm September air was streaming into the tiny area. Nails hung down from the ceiling. And there was barely enough room for 4'10 Erik to stand up. The room was furnished only by a small bed, a bookcase with a few old books, a notebook full of music, a little mirror, and one light bulb hanging from the roof. The floors creaked and were splintering. The single window supplied the room's only fresh air. Spiders crawled under the floorboards, and occasionally Erik found one in his bed.

"Home sweet Home" Erik thought sarcastically. He looked into the dusty mirror with disgust. His horribly deformed face stared back at him, and dark bruises only enhanced his disfigurement. "I hate you" he whispered into the mirror. 'I hate you."

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Jamie called. One minute later she called up the stairs. "It's for you, Erik" She said with surprise in her voice.

Surprised that anyone would want to see him, ( as far as he knew, his mother had told all of her friends that she had had a miscarriage), he walked down the steps to see and official looking man dressed in a dark suit.

"Erik, have you been going to school? "

"no". But he sure wished he had been. He was dying to know what the world was like. His mother didn't let him out of the house except to go shopping for her. He wanted knowledge. And he really wanted music. But most of all, he wanted friends. Jamie had gone in and out of the house with loads of giggling girls, always with someone else. She was never alone. Erik had tried to make friends with her, but she had pushed him away. She had told him that no one would ever want to be friends with a monster like him. In Jamie's circle of friends, the way you looked was very important. You had to have the right clothes and of course, you had to be a beautiful person. So Jamie didn't even speak to him, except to laugh.

And he also was jealous of the fact that every day, Jamie went to school and learned things. She complained about it all the time, but Erik thought she was extremely lucky. She got to take a music class, and was even in chorus. They even had a school musical that Jamie got to try out for every year. All she ever got was mediocre parts, because she had a terrible grating singing voice and acted like a mechanical robot. Erik knew that he could do better if he was just given a chance!

" Erik!" He snapped out of his thoughts. " As I was just saying, your parents are required by law to send you to school. You start in a week. I'll be in touch with you and your parents. ". With that he left the house.

Erik just couldn't believe it. He would finally get a chance to go to school! He was so excited! Then his thoughts were dampened by one thing.

His mother would not be too happy about this. She was purely ashamed of him. Neither, for that matter, would Jamie.

Just then the door opened.


	2. The U word

Chapter 2; The U word

Clarisse pushed open the door and strode into the fancy entrance hall. She was VERY pissed off at Erik. Some "official" had called and said that she had to send Erik to school. And worse, they interrupted her social life! She had been out with friends at the spa and then she had to come home.

The second her eyes met her son's; she gave him a glare so fierce it would make a mountain cower. "HOW DARE YOU! "She shouted at the top of her lungs. "HOW DARE YOU TELL ANYONE THAT YOU'RE ALIVE!"

In a very small voice, almost a whisper, Erik said "But I didn't"

"WHAT!"

In a slightly stronger voice, Erik said again "I didn't tell anyone I was here, I swear."

"GO TO YOUR ROOM! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Clarisse said, unable to think of a retort.

With that Erik raced out of the room before he could get hurt. Obviously. His mother was not in too good of a mood.

Clarisse did not want to send this monster to school.  
" What will the other moms think? They wouldn't want a horrible creature like him to be around their precious _normal_ children. For that matter, Clarisse didn't even want Erik around Jamie. She was normal right now, but to much exposure could ruin her.

Clarisse valued her social status. She did not want anything to happen to it. And furthermore, Jamie was her baby and she didn't want anything to happen to her reputation either. What would people say if they knew that we were related to _him?_

Clarisse walked over to the phone and called the number left by the government official. She needed to know if there was any way she could get out of sending him to school. But after a 3 hour heated argument with an official, she realized she had no choice. He had to go.

Just then Jamie entered the room, her green eyes lit with rage. "HE CAN"T GOES TO SCHOOL! HE"LL RUIN ME! NO ONE WILL WANT TO HANG OUT WITH ME IF HE"S AROUND! EW, MOOMMMM, YOU CAN"T DO THIS TO ME!" She threw a huge temper tantrum, screaming and stomping her foot on the floor! "LIKE, EWW, MOM HE"S SO UGLY!" With that she burst into tears, real ones. Jamie would be a perfectly normal person if it wasn't for her mother. She had been taught that looks and popularity were everything! "EWW, MOM, ITS NOT FAIR!". She turned on her heels and ran out to her huge, pink adorned bedroom to collapse crying on her fluffy pink bed.

Meanwhile…..

Erik was in his room trying to test himself on all the Math, Science, and French he had taught himself. He didn't bother testing himself on music; it was second nature to him.

"Let's see, a pentagon has 5 sides, and a hexagon has 6.. Newton's first law states that an object at rest remains at rest and an object in motion remains in motion at a constant speed in a straight line unless acted upon by an unbalanced force…let's see a verb comes before an adjective.. And a monosyllabique is a word that has one syllable.

Erik put down the notebook he had used to write that all down, proud of himself. He couldn't wait for school.

Only one thing nagged at his mind. Jamie and his mother had always told him that no one would like him.. Would it prove true? The one time his mother had taken him out in public, he had not been wearing his mask. A man had caught sight of his face and ran away.. Erik hadn't thought about this in a long time and wasn't about to start now. He pushed the thought away to the corner of his mind.

Suddenly Jamie burst through the door screaming at him. " I HATE YOU! YOU RUINED MY LIFE! I"LL NEVER SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!" Her eyes were red and tears were dripping down her cheeks.

"What's wrong? "

"YOU KNOW! "

"No I honestly don't!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO SCHOOL! THE SAME SCHOOL I GO TO! NOW ALL OF THE KIDS ARE GOING TO KNOW THAT YOU'RE MY BROTHER YOUR SO UGLY!"

For a second Erik didn't know why he would ruin her life. Then his gaze fell on the mirror and he knew. Doubt sprung into his mind. Perhaps she was right. Perhaps no one would want to speak to him. Maybe he shouldn't go. He tried to ignore the thoughts pounding on his brain. Telling him that he was a freak, a horror, a devil, a demon, a beast, a gorgon, twisted, grotesque, contorted, unseemly, and worst of all the U word. Ugly. These insults hammered his head, he was drowning in them. He wanted to die just so he could escape from them. He hated himself.

He lay down on his bed and cried himself to sleep.


	3. Morning Mayhem, and a new maybe friend

Chapter 3; Morning Mayhem, and a new ( maybe) friend

The first day of school dawned. It was raining, NOT a good sign. Erik hated rain. His attic leaked and he ALWAYS got wet. So he woke with the shirt he always wore to bed drenched. He got dressed, combed his hair, and carefully put on his white half mask, the only present he had ever been given. His mother had told him that the only way to be accepted was to keep it on, so he hardly ever took it off. He hated the mask, and the way it felt against his skin, but he just wanted to be like everyone else.

After choking down some breakfast, an apple, what he had every day, he picked up the plastic bag he kept his stuff in and walked to the bus stop .Jamie was 20 feet ahead of him, pretending she didn't know him. When they reached it Erik stood nervously on the curb, getting wet. Jamie pulled her furry So Low jacket over her head, shivering. Erik had a too small windbreaker, but he tried his best for it to cover him. He was freezing, and soaked to the bone. He still hadn't dried off from the morning.

Finally the bus came and he stepped on it cautiously.

"Sorry, full!" One girl laughed at him as he tried to sit down next to her.

"Taken" sneered another one.

"Reserved" said a boy.

Jamie had already found a seat next to her best friend. Ashleigh. So she was out. Finally he found an empty seat at the very back of the bus. He sat down and looked out the window. He had never been this far away from home before. It was exciting.

He overheard snatches of conversation as he waited. "OMG, I can't believe school is starting again. It's soo booring.."

"Can't wait for Thanksgiving break!"

Erik couldn't believe it. They were so ungrateful. They were taking such a big thing for granted.

Finally the bus screeched to a stop in front of a huge building with the words

" Marie Carell School " emblazoned on the front. The doors were open and the students began streaming in, chatting to their friends. The door of the bus creaked open and students filed out. He took a deep breath and followed the line into his first day of school, ever.

He looked at the piece of paper his mother had given him that morning. Room 123B. That was his homeroom. He glanced around at the door next to him. 199A. Great. He was in school for 2 seconds and he was already lost. He walked around for a moment, and finally asked the nearest student.

" Excuse me, but do you know where room 123B is?" The girl took one look at him and walked off in the opposite direction, laughing to the girl next to her about " wierdos".

After 5 more tries, he gave up, and wandered through the hallways until he found the room, 10 minutes late.

The teacher glared at him. "So nice of you to join us, Monsieur Destler." Erik didn't know it, but this teacher would soon be one of his biggest enemies.

The class buzzed as he walked in awkwardly and took the only available seat, right in front of the teacher's desk. He overheard one kid whisper to another "What's the deal with the mask? It's not Halloween for another 2 months!"

" Okay class. Now it's time for you to meet your sponsers. One 9th grader will lead you to all your classes and help you learn the ways of our school"

Slowly, a bunch of ninth graders filed into the room. Along with them came Jamie. She avoided his eyes as she walked past his desk.

" Who would like to sponsor Robert? ". Every boy in the ninth grade raised their hand.

" Jeremy, you can have him."

" Who would like to sponsor Paige?". A bunch of girls, including Jamie's, went up.

" Arielle, why don't you take her? "

On and on it went. When about half the kids were picked, Mr. Liev said " Now, who would like to sponsor Erik? "

Nobody raised their hand. Not even Jamie. Suddenly a petite girl with dark hair in a bun tentatively raised her hand. " I guess I'll take him" she said quietly.

"Thank You, Anna"

After getting his locker combo and his schedule, Erik set off to his first class of the day. But before he could leave his locker, the girl who had picked him came over.

" Hi. I'm Anna Giry. I'm your guide."

" Hi" . Erik responded softly. He didn't know yet, but Anna was soon to be his best- and only friend here at school.

An awkward silence followed, before Anna broke it nervously.

" Well, room 290 is upstairs, come on lets go"


	4. La la la or a dead cow?

A/n: TOO MUCH SUGAR! SORRY! But it's still good , right? REVIEW PLEASE!

Chapter 4: La La La La La.. or a dead cow?

Class was science, something that Erik had learned through sneaking his sister's textbooks. Yes, pathetic, but necessary.

The first lesson they taught was momentum. Erik had learned this two years ago and was bored already.

" Mass times Velocity squared over two. " Erik answered triumphantly. As the class went on, Erik found that he knew everything! He was having more and more trouble paying attention. It was just so boring! He had learned it already. Soon Erik found himself writing a new song .

" Doodling, Monsieur Desstler? " The teacher asked. He was standing right next to Erik, but he had been too absorbed in the song to notice.

" er.."

The teacher grabbed the paper and stared at it.

" You wrote this?"

" Yes"

" This?"

" I did, sir"

" You wrote this music?

" I think we already established that, sir."

" You wrote everything on this paper?"

" Well no sir, I didn't write the typed science formulas."

" Monsieur Dessler, I expect you to pay more attention in my classes. As it's your first day here, I'll let it pass. But don't let it happen again!"

The bell rang and Erik gathered up his papers to leave.

" Monsuier, can I have my paper back, si'l vous plait?"

" I'll be keeping it."

Dejected, Erik walked back into the hallway, where he was met by Anna.

" Come on, I have to take you to music."

They walked to a large room with posters on the walls. They said stuff like " Music is good for the soul" and " Dive into the world of music". Erik thought they were pretty cheesy ( which they were), but he was so excited about music class that he ignored the posters.

" Welcome to the world of music!" said the teacher, a overweight woman with blonde hair and a shirt covered in musical notes. " I am Madam Leoro. I will be teaching you to express yourself through song"

Half the kids groaned, 1 even booed. The other half looked at Madam Leoro with " Who does she think she is?" glares.

Erik couldn't believe that kids could be so unappreciative of what they had, when so many had nothing. He should know, he had been one of the people who had nothing just a month ago.

" We will start with a vocal warmup. Repeat after me. La La La La La La!"

The class stared at her in disbelief. Nobody sang. Not even Erik. He privately thought " This is our _music_ teacher? Even I can sing better than her!"

" sing along! Join the joy!"

" What joy? That sounded like a funeral "Erik thought to himself. "or a dead cow."

" La La LA La La La Laaa" . The last note came out as a squeak. Erik winced. He thought " That sounded like a dying cat or nails squeaking on a blackboard!"

" LA LA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" At that point, Erik couldn't take it any longer, It was time to take drastic measures."

He joined in the terrible singing, his powerful melodic voice drowning the thin, shrilly, squeaky voice of the " music" teacher.

Catching on to Erik's plan, the rest of the class joined in. They weren't amazing or particulary terrible. Their voices just served the purpose of rescuing their eardrums from the appalling, scratchy, sand paper like voice.

At the end of the song, the teacher clapped enthusiastically! " Bravo! Brava! Bravissimma! " Amazing! Full of life! Again class!"

She began and the class quickly joined in LOUDLY!

The rest of the class didn't go much better. She made them each sing by themselves and told Erik that his voice was too rich and melodic. That didn't really make sense. Wasn't that the point of singing, to sound good? Next she forced them to partner up and he was stuck with Todd Renos, a fat boy who sang in a monotone. Then she proceeded to grade them on the way they sounded together. She praised Todd but took off 20 points because Erik didn't try to blend in.

"How was I supposed to blend in? Speak instead of sing?" he thought to himself.

Their final grade was a C-.

It was ludicrous, what a awful score!

"Was this is a joke?" Erik thought miserably.

Then he saw the homework that she assigned them.

" Look in a magazine and find pictures of what the word music means to you!"

It was simply ludicrous. It was the final straw!

He walked out of the class very disappointedly. So far, school was not all he thought it would be. Not at all.


	5. Lord of the Stage

A/N: For the fight scene.. sorry if u can't understand. The point is, their fighting. One of us takes karate so we used her terminology instead of just punch and shove sooo.. enjoy! Review!

Chapter 5: Lord of the Stage

The rest of the classes up to lunch passed. Erik got bored more and more. This was so easy. " But actually," Erik thought " this was just about the same as home. He had no friends, and he learned just about the same as he had learned at home. He hoped that it would get better. Right now, school was a letdown.

As he walked into the lunchroom, Anna called him over.

" Okay, so the rules of where to sit. Over there (she pointed to a nearby table ), are the nerds. Don't sit there. They're all into math and carry calculators. They are OFF limits."

Personally, Erik didn't think there was anything wrong with liking math, but he kept quiet. "Now that table over there ," she said pointing to another table. "Are the jocks." The table was filled with big sweaty guys in soccer jerseys. "Unless you play soccer, stay away!"

Erik didn't know what soccer was , but he didn't want to sound stupid so he stayed silent. " Those are the punks ( she pointed to a bunch of kids in ripped of clothing), the Goths

( they were all wearing black ), the preps ( wearing skirts and little matching sweaters), the normal kids, and the drama people.

The drama people's table was in the corner of the lunchroom. It was filled with girls and boys wearing random clothing. A boy was sitting at the head of the table surrounded by other people. He seemed to be the one in charge. The other people were sort of" flocking" around him. His hair was perfectly coiffed and covered in gel, making it flat. He had light hair and blue eyes and looked, _perfect. _Erik hated him already.

Anna followed his gaze. " That's Andrew Putskuc. The king of drama. He gets the lead in every year's production. And you no one is going to take it from him, especially not a new student."

The tables around that one were also filled with kids. A table next to the drama one was filled with girls. Jamie was gazing at Andrew. She just couldn't take her eyes off of him, and Erik noticed. Blackmail material. Perfect. He stifled a laugh. Blackmail had never worked on Jamie, she had too much against him. He and Jamie had been waging wars against each other since he could speak. When he was 2 . She was 5.

" Well, I have to go. My lunch period ended 10 minutes ago." She picked up her bag and ran out of the lunchroom hurriedly.

Erik looked around the lunchroom uncertainty. Anna didn't tell him where to sit. He slowly walked around, looking for someone sitting by themselves or an empty table. But all the tables were full except for the nerds ( and he had promised Anna he wouldn't sit there) and a table where a girl and a boy were sitting by themselves. He had no choice.

He walked up to the girl and boy tentatively. " Hi, I'm Erik. Can I sit here? "

They looked around for a second then shrugged. " Sure. Whatever. Just don't bother us."

They went back to whatever they were talking about. Erik put down his lunch bag and unpacked the contents. Leftover Brussels Sprouts. Yay. He was excited. NOT! This was the 5th time in a row he had these Brussels sprouts, How old were they getting? EW. Nasty. He started to eat. Soon, he finished his lunch. It wasn't very filling.

After about 10 minutes, Erik got a surprise. Andrew Putskuc came over to his table.

"Hey you, are you Erik Dessler?"

"Yes."

"I heard about what happened in Music class this morning. Madame Leoro doesn't know what she's doing, everyone knows that. I hear your good. But stay away from drama. That's my turf."

"Is that a threat?" Erik asked.

" Yea, it is!"

Just then the lunch teacher announced that all kids who wanted to go outside should clean up their stuff and line up. Andrew walked back to his table, Erik hastily threw away the remains of his pitiful lunch, and he wanted to go outside.

But the teacher made him line up at the end of the line. Andrew walked up and casually pushed Erik aside so he could have his place in line.Erik shoved him back but Andrew was much bigger than he was.

"Watch it punk" Andrew whispered as he waited to go outside.

By the time Erik finally as outside, all the balls were taken. That didn't mater much, actually, because he had never played with a ball before and he didn't know what to do with it. He walked out, straight to a tree which was standing right in the middle of the grounds. He leaned against it. Suddenly, Andrew walked in front of him.

" That's my tree' he informed Erik. " Move it"

Erik didn't move a muscle. He liked this tree, and that's where he was staying.

Andrew was used to people not listening to him. " Hey, get out of there. MOVE!"

" I like it here, thanks" Erik said in mock politeness.

Andrew lost his temper and shoved Erik backwards. He fell but got right back up and said "Hey, I don't want to fight. Then Andrew shoved him again, but this time, Erik was ready. He steped back and did a wedge block, then wrapped his hands around his wrists. Then he pulled in, kicking Andrew in the stomach with a front snap kick. All around them, kids were chanting "Fight, fight fight!"

Seeing that he was losing, Andrew switched tactics desperately.

"SO, WHY DO YOU WEAR THAT MASK? " he screamed loud enough for the whole school to hear. He figured it was a sensitive subject for Erik. He was right.

"SHUT UP! "

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU ANYWAY? YOU'RE A FREAK!

"SHUT UP! YOU DON"T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"SO SHOW ME! TAKE IT OFF THEN!"

Erik practically cracked. But he didn't, barely. Instead, he walked away as calmly as he could, with Andrew yelling pointless insults to his back.

Remarkably, no teachers had noticed the fight. Erik was grateful. He walked back into the lunchroom and asked to be excused to the restroom. As soon as he was safe inside, he stared at the white mask in the mirror. He didn't get what was wrong with it. But he would never take it off. As long as it was on, no one could see the horror that was his face. No one would know the true him. He was safe.


	6. Musical Dreams

A/N: Sorry for the extremely long wait, and to make things worse, this is a filler, but don't tune out, parts of it WILL BE IMPORTANT. We're really sorry but school and our show were CRAZY so just sit back, relax, and enjoy the meaningless drabble. We love you all. 3 By the way, Erik's opinions on Anything Goes are most certainly ours.

Disclaimer: Well ,we wish Erik was ours. But he belongs to ? Not us. Neither does Anything Goes, and we're rather thankful for that. However, all unrecognizable characters such as Erik's lovely teachers and Todd are 100 ours, as are Erik's lovely musicals. Guess what, we also don't own Grease!

Chapter 6: Musical Dreams

Erik's days at school went on and on and on and on and on and on and on and it wasn't getting any better. He was passing every class with distinction, save for music, which he was…. Failing… with distinction. Despite the class's protests, the idiotic teacher stood by her original claim that his voice was much to rich and melodic. Erik had given up trying to understand why and devoted all of his 40 minutes in the class to A) drowning out her screeches., and B) writing his own music.

The one highlight of his weeks and weeks of music class was when the teacher took the entire class to go see a show on Broadway. It was _Anything Goes,_ and because Erik had seen it, he decided to devote his entire life to writing a better show. It was horrific, he decided. He loved Broadway, and it was his first ( and last, though he wasn't to know that), Broadway show. Soon, he would discover that his calling was NOT musical theater, but as of this date, he was trying to write his own shows. The attempts were humorous at best. His first show was called _The Shadows of Merlin_, and it was based on a legend he had read about during one of his many solitary days. Needless to say, it was very dark.. and err.. disturbing.

His friends situation was actually improving however. Anna had introduced him to a whole group of great people , and he was the hero in music class for obvious reasons. The drama club had embraced him with open arms, but Andrew was another story. He felt threatened by Erik's looming presence, feeling that if he did not stay on his guard, his position as the king of drama would be usurped from him to go to Erik. And there was no way that Andrew was going to let that happen. He would taunt Erik unmercifully over and over again, but all that did was get the rest of the drama club angry with him. They thought his mask was cool, and they had all soon grown used to it.

Erik wasn't still completely comfortable with his appearance yet, but since it hadn't been a big problem like Jamie said it would be, he was okay with it. As for Jamie, she had embraced her role as the big sister of the drama club's new hero. She was proud to be related to him, and hoped his influence would land her a higher rank on the school's social ladder. But she was also jealous. She had worked so hard all her life to get where she was today, and Erik had become popular in a flash. Jamie was just not capable of comprehending how her puny, weird brother became so popular. It just wasn't fair.

She took her complaints to her mother, who sympathized completely. She grounded Erik often to keep him away from his friends, and wouldn't allow him to do anything that didn't involve school. She was hesitant some days about even sending him to school, but the inspector came often to check on Erik's welfare. Apparently, a child abuse alert had been sent out or something, but she still couldn't figure out how ANYONE had found out about Erik. She hadn't told anyone, and her husband barely knew Erik existed. He saw him about once every three years, because he was always in exotic locations making money for the family. There was no way Jamie told anyone, and Erik had never left the house as far as she knew. Also, she could not think of any way Erik could have snuck out. She always locked the door and windows from the outside of the house whenever she left. The only other person who had a key besides herself was Jamie, who would never help her brother in any way, shape, or form.

Erik was never allowed to do anything, and he was getting bored of that. One day, though, his chance to spend some time out of the house arrived. Flyers showed up all around the school urging the students to audition for the musical, which was going to be Grease. Erik had learned a tiny bit about it from his music teacher when they had done their Broadway unit, and he decided, after a few days deliberation, to audition for the role of Danny Zuko. Erik had another secret incentive for going for the role of Danny. A very good looking girl by the name of Keira was a shoo- in for the romantic lead opposite Danny, Sandy. Erik had harbored a secret crush for her since his second week in school, and he , feeling very confident in himself, felt that he could surely get her to fall in love if he could just sing to her. As an added bonus, Danny and Sandy had a kissing scene, and Erik was beyond excited for that.

Erik had a few concerns, the first being Andrew. It was common knowledge throughout that school for three things, 1) Andrew got the lead in every show, 2) Andrew was going out with Keira, and 3) Andrew could not stand Erik. Also, if Erik did get the part, Andrew would most likely make his life miserable. Not to mention that in the history of Grease, there had never, ever been a masked Danny. But Erik was ready to change that. Luckily, his wretched music teacher was not the director, although he had heard that she always had a say in the casting. With a little bit of luck, he would be able to get on her good side and hopefully the director would have a much better ear. If not, Erik would just have to descend to the monotone level, he knew that that would at least get him in the good list of Madame Leoro.

Erik began preparing for his audition .He would be singing _Greased Lightning, _which was not only his favorite song from the show, but also the best to showcase his and Danny's range. He practiced every day, much to the dismay of his mother. Soon, the audition loomed in front of him, and he was ready to show his stuff.


End file.
